Marceline - all alone except for in my memories
by gurl4755
Summary: Marceline sits on her bed and thinks about all of her friends and loved ones who are slipping away from her and she beings to think about her memories.
1. Chapter 1

I floated on my bed looking through some old photos thinking about my life and friends, oh wait, I don't have any friends. They are all slipping away from me.

Finn, the dude I've had a crush on since we've met, it isn't anything big, but I'm still upset. He's falling for bubblegum.. Oh I remember the history we had together before we started hanging around Finn. It was nice.. I used to have a huge thing for her.. memories... so many memories.. whenever we were younger:

* * *

_I was traveling all over Ooo, getting to know the place better. I was flying around until I stumbled upon the candy kingdom. "Hmm Interesting." The moon shined in the distance as I flew up to the tallest tower in all of Ooo. I had to be stealthy around here, taking note of the giant gumball guards. I sat on the tower's balcony and looked out over the kingdom, "Wow. Nice view." I said looking at all the candy houses. "You like it?" I turned around to see a pink little girl who looked my age though I was probably a thousand years older than her._

_"Oh.. Hi, sorry for intruding, I'll leave now.." I kicked myself off of the balcony and the girl screamed and ran to look over the edge. I was floating in the air and went back up to her, "What?" I said looking confused. "You're flying!" she looked scared.. or maybe she was amused, I couldn't tell. Everyone was afraid of me I wouldn't be surprised if she was. "I'm a vampire. Of course I can." I gave her a fanged smile. Maybe she would just run off frightened. But she didn't. _

_"That's amazing! I want to fly one day! One day I want to be a vampire too!" she smiled, it intrigued me, this little princess living in this sweet little candy kingdom. She was interested in me..? "Oh.. ok. I never thought that I was amazing." she just laughed. "That's not true! You seem pretty cool! Hehe. Why don't you come in and play with me? I'm having a tea party!" I giggled, "Ok!" and I flew in and floated above a small chair. I frowned at the tea, "I can't drink this. It isn't red, nor is it blood." _

_She smiled, "It's ok! Watch in amazement as I turn your drink red with food coloring! It's science!" I giggled and sipped my tea._

* * *

That was a good memory.. oh but I have so much more memories with her... and with others.. I think since I have nothing better to do for a thousand years of my life, I'll go through my memories..


	2. Chapter 2

More memories.. Of my friends, oh wait, I don't have any friends, again.. they're all slipping away from me.. all I have left are memories...

Princess Bubblegum, she used to be my friend. We used to be more than friends.. over time we became distant. But in my memories.. **memories**.. in my memories from the past we were _**much**_ more.

* * *

_I smiled at think pink haired girl. I got to know her better. Her name was Bubblegum, she loved science. She didn't like being thought of as a girly-girl (so of course I always teased her). Today I was going to spend the night at her tower, but her uncle lemon grab couldn't know about it. He wouldn't approve of a vampire spending the night with her. _

_I flew up to her balcony, "Hey Bubblegum." she waved, "Hi Marcy!" we giggled and she brought our her science kit. I loved pretending we were scientists or doctors together. We would always experiment. Sometimes I would fly out and take a candy passerby and we'd experiment on them. We were bad little girls. Ha, but we had so much fun together._

_"I want to experiment on something else today Marcy." I smiled, "And what's that?" she smiled back, "I want to experiment on the heart, and see what makes a spark." I frowned, she wasn't talking about... nah.. wait, was she? I sort of liked her I guess. She was my only friend in that time, well except for hambo of course. _

_"What?" she giggled, "I want to experiment with love!" I blush darkly, grr! She's done this before, got me to blush, but not this bad. "I- What?" she smiled and came a little closer to me. "Have you kissed anyone before?" I shook my head stunned. "Of course not.. I'm just a kid.. well er.. not really counting I'm about a thousand years old." she nodded, "I haven't either.. but I'd like to.. and I was thinking, maybe you'd like to join in with me?" I hesitated, then nodded. I was still trying to take in the situation. "Ok.. well how do we do this then?" She smiled. "We'll have to find out." she leaned in and closed her eyes, her lips pressed against mine and she slipped her tongue between my slips and into my mouth. It tasted like a swirl of candy, magic, and the most dominant flavor was of course, bubblegum. _

_I was hesitant at first, but I did the same and I slipped my snake like tongue into her mouth. I could feel her smile with pleasure. She said this was a experiment. At the time I thought is was something more..._

* * *

But now I'm not so sure...


	3. Chapter 3

Bubblegum and I did have more fun together. We'd experiment with other things too..

* * *

_Again I sneaked up to her house. We were still young, she was about 10. _

_"I'm in here Marcy!" I turned to look towards the bathroom door. 'Oh...' I thought. "C-Coming!" I floated into the room and my face turned red. Bubblegum was sitting in her bubble bath giggling. "What is it?" I know I couldn't see under all of those bubbles, but just the thought that she was actually naked right now sort of scared me and intrigued me at the same time. _

_"Uh.. PB, I'll just go in there and wait for you to get finished." she laughed, "Why? I'm already done." she stood up our of her bath and I turned away. "I- I can't..." she stopped laughing and walked over to me, "What's wrong Marcy? I want to do another experiment today." I closed my eyes and she dragged me to the bed. We slid under the covers. _

_"Come here and give me another kiss Marcy." I leaned in... but it wasn't her lips that I met. Something round and soft. She giggled and pulled me closer. "Do you know how this works Marceline?" she said smiling. "How w-what works?" she giggled. "Sex."_

* * *

_We both were out of breath. It was about 1 AM. "Have you ever done this before?" I smiled and nodded. She gasped, and at that moment her Uncle came in with some guards who dragged us out of bed. They threw me to the wall and began to beat her up. I didn't see her again for a few days._

* * *

I sighed. Everything went wrong then... Over the years, she began to forget those days.. and around the time we started to hang with Finn, it was like she totally forgot.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Have you ever done it before?" "Have I ever done w-what?" "sex." I nodded and she gasped._

* * *

_I smiled at the old man, "Come on Simon, it's getting late, and I'm tired." he smiled, "Yes, we should probably find a place to stay. How about that apartment building. It looks safe." he looked at me asking for my approval, "Ok. Just as long as you don't put that crown on, right?" he nodded, "I won't Marcy. I'll try." I smiled, "Promise?" I said. "Promise."_

_We walked into the building. He was carrying me on his back and he found the nicest room to stay in. It had a huge bed and it looked like the only thing that wasn't damaged. _

_"Here we go Marceline." He laid me on the bed and went to see if there was any food downstairs. I drifted off to sleep. _

_I awoke in the middle of the night to find Simon above me. He was pulling back the covers and he smiled. I looked confused. "Simon-?" He smiled, "Shh." he had the crown on his head. He removed my clothes and unbuckled his pants. "Simon? The crown-!" "HAHA... SHHH little one." I struggled but he pinned me down and- and... he began to thrust, it hurt, but no matter how loud I screamed, no one would hear me in this wreckage of a world. He smiled his wicked smile. The crown.. He promised! _

* * *

I shivered at the thought of those horrid memories. Simon.. He was gone. The crown.. he was loosing himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The deeper I got into my memories, the more hurt I felt.

* * *

_I flew back up to Bubblegum's room. She was sitting on her bed. I could see a few bruises even from my distance._

_"PB?" I called out, she turned around. "Who are you?" I blinked,"Marceline.. are you ok?" she walked over to me. "I don't know. Eek! You're a vampire!" I stared at her in shock, "Yeah? Why are you scared?" she backed away, " Because, you're going to suck my blood! When I woke up in the hospital after my surgery my Uncle told me about every creature in Ooo. He said Vampires were mean and filthy." I stared at her in shock.. so she doesn't remember anything.. now they're only my memories now. I couldn't take it, but maybe it was good that she didn't remember.. or was it? _

_I flew in, "I'm your friend." she shook her head. "I don't know you! Plus you're a vampire." I smirked, "Well I'm just your problem." she frowned, "I'm the princess! You better listen to me!" I laughed, "Yeah right. I'm not like one of your little candy subjects." she stomped over to me, "GET OUT!" she screamed. "Well see you later Bonnibel!" I pushed down my sorrow._

_I was never so angry at someone in my life. I flew back to my tree house and didn't see her again for 8 years._

* * *

I sighed and remembered when Finn entered our lives, he was pretty cool. I really liked him, but he really liked Princess Bubblegum. I even helped him try to get her to go on a date with him.

Bubblegum and I would taunt each other for years to come.

* * *

_I remember that day_ ((Speaking of the episode, 'What Was Missing')) _when that weird door dude came through trying to look for one of my possessions to take and Finn and Bubblegum barged through the door chasing after him. Later we tried to sing some cool jams to open the door. Mine was directed to bubblegum._

**_La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you in the ground,  
La da da da da,  
I'm gonna bury you with my sound,_**

**_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face,  
I'm gonna..._**

**_Princess Bubblegum: Marceline, that's too distasteful!_**

**_Marceline: Oh, you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?!_**

**_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,  
Is that what you want me to do?_**

**_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
Like all your little loyal subjects do,_**

**_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you,_**

**_Well... I'm just your problem,  
I'm just your problem,  
It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem_**

**_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist.  
I forget what landed me on your blacklist,_**

**_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you,  
So... why do I want to?  
Why do I want to...To... bury you in the ground,  
And drink the blood from your..._** _**Ugh!**_

_They were all staring at me, I couldn't take it. Well later Finn sang a pretty cool song a opened up the door. Bubblegum and I were actually being nice to each other for once. We walked into the door and got back our stuff. Finn got back his piece of Bubblegum's hair, Jake got back his blanket, and BMO got back her controller. But what was most surprising, Bubblegum's favorite possession was a shirt I gave her a long time ago for her birthday. I blushed, "You kept that? But you don't even wear it!" she smiled, "What are you talking about? I wear it all the time! As pajamas!" _

_Then Finn busted me for not having anything stolen and that I was just trying to hang out with them. Well I was, they are my friend's after all._

* * *

I smiled. A good memory. Well my friends weren't completely gone.. not yet..


	6. Chapter 6

Then there was my dad...

* * *

_I walked into the kitchen to see my dad eating __**my fries! **__It brought me to tears. Why would a dad eat his daughter's fries? He didn't even look me in the eyes. There were tears there. If he saw the tears would he even care? Does he even love me? I wish he'd just show it._

* * *

_Daddy,_  
_Why did you leave me?_  
_You created me,_  
_So don't you wanna see me?_

_Daddy, _

_Why did you make me?_

_If you're not gonna take me_  
_To get a burger and shakey?_

_My cursed blood is your cursed blood,_  
_Come on back and be my bud._  
_I can count your visits on my fingertips._  
_Come back and give me presents from your business trips._

_Daddy why did you father me,_  
_If all you wanna do is bother me?_  
_Don't you know that I love you?_  
_When I only wanna see more of you._

_Daddy, why did you eat my fries?_  
_I bought them, and they were mine._  
_But you ate them, you ate my fries._  
_And I cried, but you didn't see me cry._

_Daddy,_  
_Do you even love me?_  
_Well I wish you'd show it,_  
_Because I wouldn't know it._

_What kind of dad eats his daughter's fries?_  
_And doesn't even look her in the eyes?_  
_Daddy there were tears there._  
_If you saw them would you even care?_

* * *

I sighed. Does my dad even love me? He's the only family I have. My mom died a long time ago. Simon was like my father... but he's gone. Driven mad with that terrible crown. I miss him. I loved him. He was my friend.


End file.
